


The Detour

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Charming Papa, Flirting, Grinding, Lap Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Riding, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Thunderstorms, Twins, Unsafe driving, farms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Papa Emeritus the Third runs into trouble on a seemingly deserted farm road. Two brothers in their twenties offer him some help. When a storm hits, to the Papa's delight, he's forced to stay at their family home overnight.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus III/Original Character(s), Papa Emeritus III/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	The Detour

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on my tumblr.

It was a miracle Sister Imperator let Terzo take the car at all.

Really, he could have taken it without her permission, but he felt asking was the polite thing to do. It was a vintage 1958 Cadillac Eldorado, his favorite ride to take Siblings of Sin out and romance them. It had been his father's first car, and used to have fuzzy seats with green and pink flowers on them. Terzo had since had it reupholstered with sleek purple and black.

Today was a solo trip in the Cadillac-- he needed to reach a meeting with a sister Church across the expanse of land between this American ritual venue and their location. The ghouls were mandated to go with him, but Terzo dismissed that, telling them as nicely as he could that they could find their own way. He simply wanted to enjoy the country air with some music and junk food they'd never let him eat. (He was on a strict health regiment since becoming Papa and frontman of the band project, one that he complained daily took every small pleasure he had away.) Taking off his driving gloves, he plucked a fry from the drive thru bag and washed it down with sugary root beer. Terzo sighed, savouring what he hadn’t tasted in 7 long months. Of course he preferred the quality of the meals prepared back at the Church, but it was refreshing to say ‘fuck the rules’ once in a while.

 _"Midnight candy, four cups of coffee, I ate my breakfast with a side of eggs,"_ Rob Zombie wailed on Terzo's stereo from a burned compact disc. Yes, he still listened to CDs. A couple of his pet Siblings had tried to move him onto modern musical formats, but he would forever be a man of vintage tastes—old cars, record players, and CDs.

Terzo noted the rusty street sign, a hand-painted green thing that read "Haywood." This must be the only street for miles. Birds chirped around Terzo, and he looked around at the vast expanse of farmland and the waves of heat distorting the horizon. He enjoyed the solitude, but he did have to say, he missed having a little company. A Sibling’s hand on his knee, someone to sing along to his music with. Ah, well. He wanted a relaxing drive on his own, he got it.

He stepped on the gas a little, until he was full blown speeding. It was an exhilarating feeling-- no one around for miles, only the open air in the convertible and some hard rock to keep him going. Nothing could stop him n--

A tire blew, sending Terzo skidding to a halt. Eyes wide, he sat there, staring forward in shock. Okay, so maybe a vintage car that had been in his family for a generation wasn't the best choice for this trip... especially one that didn’t have an airbag. "Cazzo," Terzo whispered. Not only was the clergy going to crucify him, with Secondo chastising him for being reckless and Imperator most likely having his license burned, but he would surely never make it through the farmland on foot to find help himself. He had far too much black clothing on. 

Muttering to himself, Papa ran a hand through his hair, and got out his phone to admit his faults to the one ghoul he knew he could trust to keep things hush hush.

The line rang. It rang again. Three times.

"Come on," Papa growled, already irritated by the stagnant sun beating down on his skull paint. "What the fuck could you be doing, eh?"

One more ring, and a voice came on.

_"Hej, you've reached A Nameless Ghoul called Special. For ritual related information, press 1. For PR and media related requests, press 2. If this number was left by the bed on a napkin, scorned ex lovers may yell at Papas by pressing 3. To pledge your soul to The Olde One, please press 4. All other issues are not my problem, and can be kindly directed to the clergy, at 1-666-420-069. Hail Satanas!"_

"Stop listening to Dancing Queen and answer your phone, you little shit," Terzo snapped into the phone. He quickly calmed down. "Ignore that. I am..." He trailed off as he saw a truck approaching in the rear view mirror. A glimmer of hope sparked inside of him. "...Just calling to say hi. Goodbye." Papa promptly hung up the phone, thinking fast. What was a sure thing that got people to stop for stranded motorists?

Seconds later, the Antipope was bent over the trunk of his car, ass jutted out and one foot stuck up daintily behind him. The truck stalled behind him, and Papa smirked. A good ass could catch even the most conservative yokel’s attention. As Terzo spun around though, he saw that this wasn't the burly bearded farmer he thought would drive a truck like this. Not that he wouldn’t have liked a little of that, too... but these were two young, attractive guys.

"Hey," the driver said, getting out. He couldn't have been older than 25. "What seems to be the trouble?" Terzo raised an eyebrow. His accent was pleasant-- subtle American Southern.

"I was simply driving along, and my tire exploded," he explained, turning up the charm by slinking against his car with a hint of a pout.

The other one got out, taking off his hat to scratch through his hair. "You sure you weren't drag racing? Not much else could pop a tire out here, hun." He sent Terzo a wink, adjusting his hat. Terzo felt something awaken inside him... something a little more than hope.

"Eh... I might've been... riding her a little hard," Terzo admitted.

"We ain't gonna judge," the blonde one shrugged. "I tend to ride a little hard sometimes too." The upward twitch of his mouth told Terzo he didn't mean cars. Papa's face blossomed into a grin; he was among likeminded men, it seemed. He gestured to the car.

"Do you two have any experience with fixing things like this?"

"Oh, yeah," brunette nodded, wiping his hands off. "Bray, would you grab the tools?" He sauntered over to the car, giving a low whistle as he got a look at it. "Beautiful," he muttered. "You've got expensive taste, huh?"

"You could say that," Terzo nodded. His eyes ran over the boy's muscular biceps, tanned in the grey tank top he had on.

"Haven't seen a car like this in years. Dad used to take us out to the automobile shows when we were kids, show us all the cars from when he was a runt."

"Ah! It sounds like a good time. Yes, it is a '58."

"Silver rims?"

"Custom upholstery."

"Hot damn," the man shook his head. "Engine?"

"That is the extent of my automobile knowledge, I'm afraid," Terzo chuckled. "Typically, I do not even drive myself."

"You _are_ a little rich boy, aren't you?" the guy laughed, though his clear blue eyes held only playfulness. "Though I'm sure not everything about you is little." Despite the heat, Terzo felt himself erupt in shivers from that. It had been a long time since a man had come onto him this overtly, and it was impossible to ignore his body's response.

The guy came forward, hand jutted out. "Hey. Trevor, by the way. Twin brother's name is Braden. He’s younger by two months. Only difference between us is, he dyes his hair."

"A pleasure to meet you," Terzo drawled, fingers lingering over the other man’s toughened palm. "I am Terzo Emeritus."

"Terzo?"

"It means third in Italian," Terzo said. "I am no stranger to brothers."

Braden came back over with the toolkit to join his brother. "So, what were you doing burning rubber out here in the middle of Hootersville?"

"Hootersville?" Terzo deadpanned. "I am where?"

"You didn't know?" the blonde chuckled, biting his lip in a way that made Terzo want to purr.

“Hootersville is the only town around here,” Trevor pointed out with an apologetic smile.

"I am so fucking lost," the older man admitted, throwing up his hands and setting them on his hips.

"Well, tell you what," Trevor said, taking his tank top off over his head and tossing it aside as he prepared to slide underneath the car, "We'll fix your ride up for you."

"Ah, devo essere molto fortunato. I have lots of money to reward you for saving my ass."

"We don't need your money for saving that cute ass," Braden grinned. "But we'd accept a good old fashioned kiss on the cheek." Terzo raised an eyebrow.

"It is done." His own lips turned up. "A handsome two like you deserve a lot more, however."

"Better wait and see how good a job we do before we get to that," Trevor shot him another wink, and slipped beneath the vehicle. If Terzo wasn't careful, his arousal would be noticeable in a matter of minutes. By the looks of it, Braden was already sneaking a peek.

"Little bro, would you quit checking out the package and get down to help me?" Trevor called up. Braden snapped out of it, giving Terzo a goofy little salute before heading down to help his brother. Terzo's eyes narrowed, looking to his older brother for wisdom as he usually did. _What would Secondo do in a situation like this?_ Terzo considered this, nodded, and turned back to the boys. He lounged on the side of the car like a slutty cat.

"So. You are looking for a playmate, no?"

Trevor looked up at him from below. "What gave it away?" Terzo let out a chuckle.

"It must get lonely out here... you two are very strapping, si?" Terzo admired their physique. "You must get lonely without companions to appreciate this."

"It does get quiet. We live out here with our mom. She's getting on in years. Pops died when we were teenagers, and Mama can't keep a farm all on her own."

Terzo nodded. "You are good boys."

"Say that again, only slower," Braden teased.

"Mmhmm, you are a dirty one, aren't you?" Papa clucked his tongue. "Naughty, naughty. I like that. I must confess, I had a preconceived notion of what the folk out here would be like. I did not picture you two."

"Not many do. Though, we don't flirt with just anyone."

"Why do you flirt with me?" Terzo flipped his hair a little. "I know I am a catch, but eh... am I not a little old for you?"

“Older is better,” Trevor said.

"More experienced," Braden added.

"I do have experience on my side," Terzo mused, voice lowering. "Lots of it, caro." Ah, what he could do with these two. Interrupting the mechanical assistance, a storm cloud suddenly boomed overhead. Terzo hadn't even noticed it approaching, but the rain came down as if it had been brewing in the heavens for hours.

"Shit," Trevor muttered, "Bray, you got that, uh... tarp?"

"Left it at home." Braden winced his apology. Terzo was beginning to fret-- he didn't want to appear as too much of a 'city boy' but the rain was ruining his hair and paint.

"Is there somewhere we can perhaps wait out the storm?" he proposed. The brothers looked at one another.

The three packed into the boys’ pickup, and Trevor began driving west down the dirt road, back past the green sign Terzo had passed. Attached to the back by a tow hook was his car.

"You didn't have anything important in that convertible that can't get wet, did you?" Trevor asked.

"Only my papers for the meeting," Terzo deadpanned. "It is fine." He tapped his head. "I have it all up here." He did not have it all up there, but when did he ever really contribute anything valuable to meetings?

After about a fifteen minute drive, they pulled up to a small, quaint farm house in the middle of two others. The house on the right was old and looked abandoned. The one on the left had a long driveway, and a mailbox. The one in the middle where the boys lived had a garden out front, a barn and range out back, and a cowboy hat hanging from the white picket fence. As the three got out and hurried to the porch, they looked next door, where a couple was just letting themselves out.

"Terzo, meet the Douglas'." Braden waved, and Trevor brought Terzo to the porch.

"Good afternoon, ma'am! Sir!" Trevor called.

"Hello," the blonde lady called back in a Hungarian accent, flapping her hand daintily. She tugged on her husband's suit. "Oliver, look! A guest!"

"Well he's not our guest, Lisa."

"Don't be _rude_!"

The man, much older with silver hair, turned. He seemed a little startled by the skull paint. "Oh. Have you, uh... come from the cemetery?"

"Oliver!"

"I'm sorry, I've been quite rude," the neighbor corrected himself, for what seemed like his wife’s sake alone. "Very nice to meet you."

"Enchante," Terzo said, bowing his head. "You make an attractive couple."

"Oh, _Oliver_! Isn't he charming?!"

"Yes, dear."

She sighed. "Wouldn't you just like to kiss him?!"

"Yes, de-- ah, what?"

"Unlucky about that rainstorm, huh?!" Braden called.

"Yes, that's... what we're trying to avoid," Mr. Douglas said, already heading to his car with a newspaper above his head. "Goodbye."

"Until we meet again, handsome skeleton man!" Lisa called, as Oliver pulled her along.

"They're friendly people," Trevor chuckled.

"Mrs. Douglas is at least," Braden said. They went inside. "Mama! We made a friend!”

A woman, who must have been in her mid sixties, came over to the door from the living room, immediately ushering them in.

"Oh! You must be soaked to the bone, all of you!" she worried. She turned to Terzo, and if she was at all surprised by his paint, she didn't show it. "Hello. I'm Leela Marland.” She patted him on the shoulders, brushing the droplets of rain off. “You've met my boys, have you?"

"I have. They have been most helpful-- you have raised two very strong sons." Terzo brought her knuckles up to his lips to kiss, and she blushed.

"Well, thank you. Dinner'll be ready in a few, and I'm sure we can pull up an extra chair. Doesn't look like this storm will clear until morning."

"But your meeting--" Braden began to say.

"It is fine," Terzo said, waving it off. "It is tomorrow, but I don’t mind if I make it. You know how it is, eh? Work, work, work. I never get to sit back and enjoy..." He looked directly at the brothers. "...The pleasures of country living."

"What do you do, Mr. Emeritus?" Leela asked, busying herself with setting the table. Trevor helped her. After he was invited to, Terzo sat opposite the table in a comfy armchair, crossing his legs.

"Terzo, please. I would not have you calling me anything but my first name after you so graciously invited me to dine with you."

"Is Terzo really your Christian name?" Braden asked, sitting beside him.

The Antipope smirked. "Something like that."

"I think it's a handsome name," Leela cut in, giving Braden a stern look. The mischievous blonde laughed.

"Hey, so do I." He put a hand on Terzo's knee, and began to move up higher. The Papa only chuckled, letting him have his fun.

"I work at a Church," he said. Braden's hand on his thigh stilled, and he turned to him to lean in and wink. "A different kind of Church, caro."

"How lovely!" Leela exclaimed. "You seem the type."

"Do I?" Terzo volleyed back, uncrossing his legs to provide the younger man better access. "I am the Papa of this Church, as it so happens."

"A real Pope, in our house!" Leela gasped. "Oh, we're honoured!"

"Very," Braden purred in his ear.

"I bet you have a lot of control in your job, huh?" Trevor asked, biting his lip. Terzo was sure the twitch of his cock was obvious.

"Oh, si. Yes. A considerable amount of power. I revel in it, in fact." Braden moaned soft enough for only Terzo to hear, and the Papa's breath hitched. The younger man's hand had reached his bulge, and his hand was applying enough pressure to further arouse him to the point of no return.

"Dinner!"

* * *

The four sat around the small table to a hearty supper of corn on the cob, and the three joined hands. Braden and Trevor reached for Terzo's right and left hand. "Would you do the honours of saying grace, Papa?" the older lady smiled. Terzo bowed his head.

"Of course, cara mia." He cleared his throat as he prepared to say the prayer he knew by heart, one that always preceded his own family meals. "Our Father who art in Hell: we thank you for this bounty of your earthly kingdom. May we indulge and observe rapturous gluttony in Your Unholy Name. Nema." He looked up with a smile on his face, to the stunned expressions around him.

"And a sense of humour," Leela laughed, albeit a little nervously. Braden snorted in laughter.

As they ate their corn, conversation picked up once again. "How long have you worked on the farm?" Terzo asked the twins.

"Since we were old enough to carry things," Braden told him.

"Now that we're in our twenties, it will have been about 15 years since we started working the farm," Trevor said. "But we love it."

"What do you like to do when you're not giving sermons or absolving people?" Braden asked. Terzo hummed.

"I adore music. I am a part of my Church's music group, actually. I like to listen to music as well-- all kinds."

"You listen to music during any other recreational activities?" Trevor asked. "In the shower? At night...?" Terzo began to shift in his seat as he felt that pleasant warmth he loved so much run down his spine and spread back between his legs.

"Yes to all. Music makes for nice accompaniment to all activity. But, at times it is enough to listen to the sound of the rain, no?" A crack of thunder outside punctuated his point, and as lightning flashed outside the small farmhouse, Terzo's smile was illuminated. "There are times when the music must be turned down, too. To hear other things. Other sounds, so beautiful they cannot be recreated by any instrument other than your own. Sweet, sweet sounds that ring out when you push the right buttons. And if you do not... you _find_ the right one."

Mrs. Marland cleared her throat. Terzo looked over to the boys, and saw that Trevor was licking his lips. Braden was shifting in his chair. The Papa had to look down at his plate, to avoid embarrassing himself prematurely. He sneaked a glance down, to see an erection straining in his pants. It couldn't be helped, really. There was not one, but two of them! Terzo had very little willpower when it came to beautiful men and women, who flirted as obviously as he did himself. He was weak for them. With a twitch of his lips, he dropped his utensil.

"Ah, shit. Clumsy me.” He feigned surprise. “Oh, you must forgive me. I tend to curse. I say stupid things. I have dropped my fork, you see... ah. Butterfingers."

"I got it," Braden said, but Trevor was faster. Papa parted his knees a little, and kept the conversation going to avoid awkward silence.

"You have such lovely drapes, cara," he told Leela. "I am one for decoration, and your house, it is beautiful." Under the table, Trevor's rough palms set on Terzo's knees, rubbing up his thighs. Terzo’s smile never left him. He had crawled right into the bait, as he knew the young man would. Trevor rubbed a little higher... but giving Papa a true shock, he didn't follow through, picking up the fork and coming up his own side.

"Here you go," Trevor said, "It's a little bit sticky-- might wanna give it a lick or two before using it."

"Perhaps you should take your own advice," Terzo returned easily, and Trevor barely concealed his groan. Dinner, at this point, had been forgotten.

After plates had been cleared by the twins, Terzo looked out the window at the dark landscape. "Are you sure it is no trouble hosting me overnight? I don't mind driving in a storm."

"I won't hear of it," Leela said, ushering him down the hall. "Now I’ll show you to the guest room, and you just holler if you need anything."

"Grazie."

"Sweet dreams," Braden said, running a hand through messy blonde hair.

"You dream of us now, you hear?" Trevor teased quietly, waving. True to her word, the older woman led him down the hall as the two faded out of sight. After one more expression of thanks, the door shut, and Papa was left alone in the dark with a compromising situation.

He looked down at the rather prominent bulge in his pants, trace scent of the two brothers still left on him. He was never one to deny himself any sort of pleasure. _What the fuck else was he supposed to do with himself here?_

Unbuttoning his shirt and letting it drop, he teased a hand down his pale chest, down to his flexing stomach. His own body was the opposite of the two in the other room. While they were muscular and tanned, Terzo resembled a vampire in complexion with structure that resembled a dancer's. He walked backward until he had collapsed comfortably into the chair by the bed. He let out a low groan, bringing a hand down to grip himself through his pants. It was a hefty erection they had given him, and Terzo imagined making them pay for it.

"You like to see your Papa squirm?" he whispered, snaking a hand to his belt. "You like to tease, saying these things to me and leaving me with this?" Another groan as Terzo imagined the two, shirtless, doting on him like adoring pets. He unzipped his pants, letting his cock spring out. He gave himself a few lazy jerks to get himself to full hardness, and sighed. The way they had looked at him today-- Terzo was always delighted when sexual creatures in their prime were drawn to him. He wanted to praise them, tell them how good they were on his cock, show them just what they had done to him.

"Cazzo, yeah," he whispered, starting to jack a little faster. He teased a couple of fingers lower, down past his balls and around his hole. He had brought along his lube-- he never went anywhere without it, in case situations like these arose-- but he was too stubborn to stop and get up to fetch the bottle. He reached up to lick his palm, and used his other hand to pinch his nipple. He smoothed the wet hand down his chest, and wrapped it back around the base of his cock. He imagined bending one brother over the hood of his car, holding him down while he spanked his ass and grabbed it, rolling it around in his hands. He'd fuck him hard as Braden would steal his lips, open mouth kissing him while Trevor pushed back into his thrusts. 

"Mmph," Terzo huffed, hips lifting a little. "È buono. Ti piace quando ti lavoro il culo in questo modo? Sei così fottutamente stretto ... il piccolo animale di papà." (That is good. You like it when I work your ass like this? You are so fucking tight... Papa's little pet...") Braden would moan into his mouth, nudging his own cock against Papa, and he'd take him in hand, pumping him in time with his hurried thrusts... 

A knock at the door interrupted Terzo's fantasy. His eyelids rolled open, and he closed his mouth, which had been hanging open like a guppy.

"Eh... scusi. A moment?" he stuttered, forgetting for a second how to speak proper English. Looking down, he muttered a curse. He had nearly built himself to orgasm, but the pleasure had crawled back down. To a man with more humility, it would have hit that he was currently in a stranger's home, touching himself to the thought of his host's twenty-something sons. Of course, Terzo had little to no humility to speak of, and saw nothing wrong with this. He tucked himself up quickly, throwing his shirt on and buttoning a few buttons haphazardly. He ran a hand through his hair, and opened the door.

"Papa?" It was Braden. "I couldn't get you out of my head." His eyes dropped down to Terzo's undone belt, and saw how the buttons of his wrinkled dress shirt had been buttoned through the wrong holes. Terzo opened the door a little more.

"And... you could not sleep because of this?" he began to ask, but Braden had already surged forward, crashing his lips into the Antipope's. Terzo's hands flew up to cup the younger man's face, and he moaned into the kiss. Braden took control for a moment, walking them backward until Papa had fallen back into the chair again. Without pulling his lips away, Braden tugged Papa's shirt open, sending the buttons scattering. He didn't give the man beneath him time to scold him for it, however-- he brought his hands up to hold Papa's face, dragging his fingers through the skull paint and sliding into his lap. Terzo let out a soft noise of appreciation as their cocks bumped together. Braden ground down hard into the contact, hips agile as a pole dancer's.

"You have... experience, no?" Terzo broke the kiss to mumble, a hazy smile on his face.

"Yeah," Braden bit his lip, "You could say that." He braced a hand against Papa's chest as he rocked his hips down again. “You’ve got nice eyes,” he commented, hypnotized for a second by Terzo’s pale left iris. “Where did you say your Church was?” Deciding to take mercy on the boy and spare him his supernatural charms, Terzo simply nudged his chin, stroking him down for another kiss. Braden gave a roll of his hips in appreciation. The older man gripped the side of the chair with one hand, the other firmly grabbing a handful of Braden's ass. Giving it a little spank, he groaned. "You like that, Papa?" the blonde asked, blushing a little. 

"Your Papa likes it very much," Terzo rumbled out. He wanted to last long enough to see the blonde cum first, but it was getting increasingly hard, forgive the pun, to keep his climax at bay. It had been a while, and the way this one was moving on his cock was heavenly. "Get the lubrication and small packet for us, si? Just in my back pocket." Braden reached around to take it out without breaking eye contact. Once he handed the lube and condom over to Terzo, Terzo popped the lid, squeezing a generous amount onto his hand. He dragged it up his own cock for quick relief, then reached down with his clean hand, closing it in a grab around Braden's bulge.

“Oh...”

"You want me to fuck you?" Papa whispered. "You would like my cock inside of you?" Braden nodded hurriedly, bucking into Terzo's hand. With a devious smile, the older man undid the blonde's belt with surprising deftness and together, they worked down his pants. Papa beckoned him back up, and leaned in. "Come to me," Terzo whispered in a voice so spellbinding it could convince a celibate priest. "Come to your Papa." He slipped one slick finger inside, starting to pump slowly. Braden wasn’t inexperienced-- he began to rock against him almost instantly, already ready for the next. Terzo obliged, giving him his middle finger. He pumped deep, curving them and scissoring to open the younger man up for him.

"Papa," Braden whispered, swallowing. He didn’t know what he was begging for, but Terzo seemed to understand.

"I can't wait to feel how tight you are around me, mio dolce," Papa whispered back. "A... what you call a heaven send, no?" He chuckled. "No. You are a fallen angel, beautiful for me, mm? Beautiful for Papa." He added a third finger, and Braden couldn't hold back the moan.

"Please," the blonde moaned, " _I wanna sit on it._ " Terzo rolled the condom on and held his cock upright, letting out a fevered breath as he waited for the other man to sink down. When he did, Terzo's head fell back, hand coming up to clutch at his forehead.

"You treat me to such pleasures," Terzo cooed. "Right there. All the way down, caro." He let out a soft groan when Braden was fully seated, but didn't have much time to recover himself from the sudden squeeze around his dick, as the blonde started riding him hard. Terzo gave a punched out grunt, working up to match Braden's pace. His black hair shook forward into his face with every upward thrust.

"You like to work for it," Terzo grinned, bringing a teasing finger to run up Braden's back. "You enjoy doing all the work. I am not protesting this-- _ahh_."

"Harder you work, better the reward," the country boy said, offering an irresistibly crooked smile as his breath came out in short puffs. "I guess the values you grow up with never really leave you."

"I guess they don't," Papa growled. "Do you know what I was taught?" He pulled Braden closer, attaching his lips to pepper kisses down the blonde's neck.

"Wha... what?" He was close. Terzo knew how to push the boy over the edge. He wrapped a hand around the hard cock sliding against his shirt, and thumbed over the head.

"I was taught that when you want something, you do not deny yourself. You take your pleasure where it is given so graciously... give me your pleasure, little one. Don’t I deserve it?"

Braden came hard in his fist as Terzo stroked him through it, smirking. "Oh, fuck...!"

Another crackle of thunder outside distracted from the creak of the door. Terzo opened his eyes to see the other brother standing at the door. "Did your sweet mother not teach you to knock?" Terzo teased, wiping his hand on a handkerchief he had packed. "Your brother here has learned his manners. He knocked to see if I was decent." He cocked his head. “Morally, of course not. In this particular case, I was also not physically.” 

"Not every situation requires manners," Trevor said, "And I couldn't just let Bray have all the fun." Terzo lifted his chin, motioning for him to close the door.

"You had better work hard to prove this point. Come." Trevor came over, and Braden got off of Terzo's lap, covering himself as he knelt. Papa looked between them. "How will we do this, then?" He stroked along his lower lip. "Ah. Papa has an idea." He motioned for Trevor. "Since you have not had the pleasure yet. Would you like to touch?" He was still hard, and the material of his pants grazing against the underside of his cock made him even more so. Papa looked between the two, cock twitching under the attention. He got an idea. "It is not going to suck itself," he said, sliding the condom off. The smirk returned to his lips as Trevor, a little quicker on the uptake, got the message first. He got on his knees, and stroked up his length a few times.

Trevor unzipped his pants, realizing what the Antipope wanted to do. "Fuck," the blonde whispered, stroking himself a few times. Perks of being in his twenties, he was hard again. Terzo eyed the two, eyes darkened with lust.

"You are both endowed quite well.” Papa hummed. “Your cock is very nice,” he winked at Trevor. “I want to feel the two of you cum in my hands. Fuck Papa's fist while you suck my cock." He took one brother in hand on each side, pumping in time. Braden whined, straining forward, and Trevor’s mouth fell open as Terzo jerked both of them. Braden seemed to be in his own world of pleasure, but Trevor was sentient enough to reach forward and take Terzo's cock in hand.

"That good, Papa?" he murmured. Terzo could only nod.

"Taste it, like a good boy." Trevor groaned, leaning over his lap and giving a kitten lick just under the head.

"Ai!" Terzo put his hand over Trevor's head and buried in his hair, so the older of the twins took his own cock in hand, taking over for himself. Braden finally took notice of the offered cock in front of him, and leaned forward as well, both licking their own sides of the man between them.

"Yes..." Terzo breathed. "Take care of your Papa... ah, fuck..." He feels himself getting close, and began to gasp. "That is it. Service your Papa, make me cum." Braden paid attention to his balls, going down with one last swirl as Trevor gave a confident suck to the tip. Braden’s moans got louder, and Terzo had to hush him. “Your mother...?”

“She sleeps with earplugs in...” Trevor muttered, catching his breath. “Cow’d wake her up if she didn’t.” With no restrictions on their volume, their shared moans grew in volume, until anyone listening in would mistake the small country bedroom for a porn set.

“Cum on my lips, Papa?” Braden whined.

“Yeah... get me all messy,” Trevor begged. Terzo groaned, hands grabbing for the two as he came hard, spurting all over the faces of the two handsome twins. Braden moaned, licking up the spending dripping down the softening shaft of his cock, and Trevor wiped his mouth. 

"You're pretty spry, for a priest," the older brother commented with a fucked out smile.

"I am not a priest," Terzo snapped, huffing slightly. "I am a Papa."

"Papa or not, you've got the best dick I've ever had," Braden admitted, dragging his thumb through the mess on his lip. Terzo settles back a little, his own smile developing.

"Mm. I am like a farmer with Alzheimer's, eh?" He chuckles to himself, making a languid, cocky motion with his hand, "Out standing in my field."

* * *

The next morning after a restful sleep, Terzo had to run before breakfast. Used to getting up early for work on the farm, the boys had been up since sunrise, working on fixing Terzo's tire. They even gave his car a shine.

"I thank you for your kindness and beautiful work on my automobile. I swear to you I am not loving and leaving," Papa teased the twins at the door. "Actually, that is exactly what I am doing." He kisses both of their hands. "But, mi amours, you have given your Papa a wondrous night. One I will not soon forget."

"We sure won't forget you," Braden sighed, resting his bicep against the doorframe. "You gonna make it to that meeting after all?"

"I should be able to, yes. I will... take it slow this time. Ease a little on the gas pedal." Terzo tore his eyes away from the muscles in his face. Trevor hooked his thumb into the belt loop of his low riding jeans.

"You come back this way soon hun, y'hear?" Papa blew them kisses, and caught the ones they threw back, dramatically holding them over his heart.

"Oh," Mr. Douglas said, coming out on his porch next door, "You were the one making all that noise last night, huh? Now I'm all for a little noise between lovers, but that? A bit excessive, wasn't it?!" Lisa came sweeping out next to him in a baby pink nightgown.

"Leave them alone, Oliver. They had an amorous night. I wish you would give me what they got!" Lisa batted her eyelashes at Terzo, who pointed to her, winking.

The Antipope headed down the path to get back in his car. He brushed a hand through the waves of his black locks, and put his sunglasses on. Checking the map the twins’ mother had drawn him, he stuffed it in the glove compartment.

Fuck the meeting. He couldn't be expected to work after a roll in the hay like that. 


End file.
